Daddy's Little Girl
by SwedishAussie
Summary: Gabriella Montez has always been daddy's little girl, but after moving to a new city where she meet Troy Bolton she is finally ready to know what she has been missing out on. TxG Oneshot This is my first fanfic ever.


She had moved to a new town knowing nobody and starting of as her normal sky self

Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic ever so be nice. This idea got stuck in my head and I just had to write it. This is a songfic oneshot to the song "Daddy's little girl" by Jesse McCartney. 

**xoxo SwedishAussie**

She had moved to a new town knowing nobody and starting of as her normal sky self. She was used to moving around. That's what she had grown up doing. As soon as she made new friends they would move again. But by now she was used to it. Leaving behind everything she knew for something new was what she had always done.

Moving to Albuquerque, New Mexico would be no different.

They had now lived there for about a month and in that time she had started to like this place more than the others. She had made friend on her first day in her new school, East High. She had meet Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi. As soon as she got to know them better her shy exterior slowly disappeared and she was starting to act like a normal happy teenager.

Gabriella Montez, that was her name. Under her shy exterior she was just a normal 17year old girl. She loved to just hangout, watch movies and read. Usually not having many friends she would spend her evening at home with her mum and dad. She and her dad would always find something fun to do together. After all she was her daddy's little girl.

During the month they had lived there she had meet a boy. Well if you really could call Troy a boy. He was 20 and with a body to die for, he made all the girls, no matter what age, stop and stare. His shaggy sand coloured hair fell almost over one of his hypnotizing blue eyes. They had meet and instantly felt a connection. Or at least Gabriella had. They had been flirting constantly ever since they meet and they couldn't keep their eyes of each other when they were hanging out.

About a month had passed and they had gotten a lot closer. She would still spend many evening at home wither her mum and dad just hanging out while he was out doing things she couldn't.

**You just turned eighteen a week ago**

**And you want to learn what you don't know**

Her birthday was a week ago and Troy had given her a birthday kiss. She was overjoyed. She had been standing on her balcony after spending the day celebrating her birthday, when it happened.

_Flashback _

_Gabriella was standing on her balcony outside her room when it finally hit her that she was 18. While she was starring out into the sky thinking, she suddenly heard her balcony doors open and she turned around. Seeing who stood there she was shocked but also happy._

"_What are you doing here Troy?" she asked trying to hide the huge smile starting to play on her lips. _

"_I just wanted to say happy birthday Brie and give you your present." He said while slowly walking towards her. _

"_Thanks Troy but you didn't have to get me anything." She replied while leaning on the railing. By now Troy was standing right in front of her. _

"_I didn't," he said. And it was then she realised he didn't have anything with him. _

"_Oh" she looked away slightly not wanting to show her slightly disappointed face. This just made Troy grin. He slowly took her chin with his pointer finger and thumb turning her face to face him. Slowly he leaned in and whispered against her lips "Happy 18__th__ Birthday Brie." And with that he softly kissed her. _

_She was shocked but soon slowly started to kiss back. He put his hands on her waist as she slowly put hers around his neck. _

_Pulling away they both smiled as they look into each other's eyes. It had been the perfect kiss._

End of flashback

Right now Gabriella was standing in front of her mirror looking at her short black mini dress with a rhinestone-embellished scoop neckline. She looked at it for a few minutes and then she nodded her head in satisfaction. Taking it off again she jumped in the shower for a quick wash. Stepping out she dried and made her hair into big curls flowing down her back. Making her makeup into a Smokey eye and clear shiny lips she looked at her self satisfied. She quickly put on her dress again and grabbed a pair of 4 inch black pumps before heading downstairs to wait. Coming into the hallway she looked herself in the mirror one last time before she was totally sure she was ready for her first date with Troy.

Hearing the doorbell ring she walked up to the door, her heart beating rapidly. She slowly opened the door and found herself looking into the most amazing pair of blue eyes.

"Hi" she said softly blushing slightly as Troy looked her up and down speechless.

"Brie you look… um… wow" was all Troy got out as he looked at her mesmerised. This only made Gabriella blush more as she looked away and said, "thanks" almost unheard.

"Common lets go, I'm going to show you something that you don't know." Troy said as he took her hand and they turned around about to leave.

**You're grown up don't need permission**

"Where are you guys going?"

Both troy and Gabriella turned around straight away hearing the voice. Standing in the door was Mr Montez with Mrs Montez right behind him.

"Umm, dad, Troy is taking me out to celebrate my birthday." Gabriella said a little nervus.

"You didn't ask for permission Gabi." Her dad responded looking closely at troy.

"Daddy" Gabi answered back instantly getting annoyed, "I'm 18, I'm not your little girl anymore. I don't need your permission to go out." And with that she turned, grabbing Troy's hand and dragging him away towards his motorbike.

Both Gabi and Troy got on the bike and quickly drove away not once looking back.

As the bike started to pick up speed Gabi's grip around Troy's torso tightened. She had never been on a motorbike before and it was scaring her but at the same time it was giving her a sort of rush she had never felt before.

Find out what you've been missin'

Pulling up outside a club a while later. After they had stopped by the pizzeria for dinner. Gabi started getting nervous again. Sure she had been to a few parties before but nothing this big and never to a club. She was more of that sort of girl who stayed at home on a Friday night watching movies and reading.

Getting of the bike troy grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze letting her know he was there.

"Hey, are you alright?" he said as he turned to face her a bit outside the club.

"Mhmm, just a bit nervous but fine." She said looking straight into his eyes. "I'm so ready to find out what I've been missin!" she quickly added.

Shaking his head chuckling at her eagerness he quickly kissed her forehead and continued walking towards the club entrance.

**It took some time but now you really want to figure out**

Just what it is that all the other girls are talkin' 'bout

Gabi was used to hearing all the girls talking about what they had done with guys and about different parties. She had used to sit and listen to them thinking they were crazy. She had never really seriously thought about what they did, but now she knew she was ready to know. She was ready to figure out exactly what all the girls were talking about.

And it's driving you're mama crazy 'Cause daddy's little girl is now my babyBack at the Montez house

"Hunny, I'm not so sure about Gabi being out with that Troy guy." Mrs Montez said as she passed back and forth around the living room. While Mr Montez was sitting in the big couch watching the news.

"It's driving me crazy." She said as Mr Montez grabbed hold of her hands making her sit next to him on the couch.

"Calm down" was all he said before he gave her a hug and continued to watch TV.

Sure he was a bit worried that his little girl was out at night with a guy older than her, but he knew his daughter and he knew she was a smart girl who could take care of her self.

The truth was it was driving both of them a bit crazy because they both knew that their little girl, daddy's little girl was know Troy's baby.

**I think you're ready baby**

**I think you're ready baby**

**Come on and get it baby**

**I think you're**

**I think you're**

_Back with Troy and Gabi_

Walking through the door into the club. Gabi felt this rush come over her as she looked around the whole place. Still holding her hand troy gave it a light squeeze and bent down and whispered in her ear "I think you're ready baby."

She turned to face him with a smile on her lips.

"Come on and dace baby" he said as she quickly nodded her head in response. He gave her a quick kiss before leading her to the dance floor for some fun.

**You've always followed all the rules**

**Done just what you're supposed to**

It wasn't an unknown fact that Gabi was a good girl. She always did what she was supposed and fallowed all the rules. She was every teachers dream student. She did all her work and handed everything in on time. She was also at most of her schools classified as a nerd. But she was just a normal girl wanting to have fun underneath it all.

**Stick the key in the ignition and light it up**

**Have a taste of what it's like to be old enough**

After dancing for a long time and getting a few drinks. Gabi and troy both were a bit out of breath. They sat down toward the back of the club were it was a bit more private and not as loud. As they were sitting there, having a drink. Troy put down his drink and leaned in and whispered "you look beautiful tonight Brie" softly in Gabi's ear making a big smile spread across her face as well as making a small blush creep onto her cheeks.

Turning around to face him she found that their noses were touching. She slowly leaned forwards the rest of the way so that their lips meet in a soft sweet kiss. Slowly that sweet kiss started turning more passionate and forceful as they had their first official make out session in the back of the club. While still kissing she slowly moved her legs so she was straddling his hips with her legs and her arms were around his neck playing with his hair. Troy's hands slowly moved from her cheeks down to her hips holding her in place so she wouldn't loose her balance.

Soon as the need of air became desperate they broke away for a minute resting their foreheads against each other. As they both were trying to get their breath back to normal Gabi was trying to say something but when she tried all that came out was "wow". This made a cheeky grin appear on Troy's face as he moved his head down to her neck. Kissing and sucking in all the right places that made her go crazy. As he was sucking just below her ear, working on leaving his mark there, he could hear Gabi softly moan while she leaned her head back to give him more access. He finally moved his lips back to hers to give her a soft kiss before pulling apart.

Getting another drink as they got their breathing back to normal, she was finally getting a taste of what it felt to be old enough.

**Move your body baby let me see you work it**

**Looking at you make me wanna blow a circuit**

After a few minutes sitting down, Gabi slowly got up grabbing Troy's hand as she pulled him with her. She started moving her hips in time with the music and soon she had led them both back onto the dance floor. She let go of Troy's hand as she finally started letting loose while moving to the music.

Slowly troy moved forward grabbing her waist and moving her closer to him as they danced together. Turning around in his arms quickly. She put one hand on top of Troy's that was sitting on her hip as her other hand moved back and tangled itself in his hair. They moved their hips together to the loud music. Slowly as Gabi started getting more confidence she started to grind and stick her butt out into Troy's crotch. This caught troy by surprise as his breath got caught in his throat before he started moving to the music.

There was no dought that she was turning him on without knowing it.

**And it's driving you're mama crazy**

**'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby**

"I think this is driving your parents crazy Brie." Troy said into her ear as they were now dancing together closely now that a slow song was on.

"And why is that?" she asked back looking straight into his blue eyes.

"Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby." Was the response she got before she felt his soft lips on hers.

**I think you're ready baby**

**I think you're ready baby**

**Come on and get it baby**

**I think you're, I think you're**

**I think you're ready baby**

**Daddy's little girl is ready baby yeah**

**I think you're ready baby**

**I think you're, I think you're**

They danced and drank for the rest of the night. Stopping for a few heated make out sessions also. They were having the most fun they had had in a long time. Anyone who saw them could really tell that daddy's little girl was growing. She was absolutely ready to let loose and have fun.

**Tell me girl if I'm mistaken**

**All the signals that you're makin'**

During the whole night Gabi kept making signals telling troy she was ready to go all the way. She would start make out session everywhere, while they were dancing, while they were at the bar or when they were just sitting down. Also while dancing she would pull on his shirt trying to unbutton it a few times.

Troy wasn't sure what to do about the signals. First he thought he was seeing things and shrugged it off. But as it became later he was becoming surer she was sending them.

"Brie what are you trying to say with the signals?" troy finally asked after yet another make out session on the dance floor.

Gabi leaned up close to his ear and whispered seductively so her lips where touching his hear "I'm ready".

**Brought you to the road you're takin'**

**So come on, come on**

**Come on, come on, let's go**

That was all she had to say Troy understood straight away, but he was shocked. He had never though she would be ready so soon. A million thoughts were running through his head as they kept on dancing were close on the dance floor. One thought was _come on Troy you can do it; you've done it before_.

**Girl shake what your mama gave you**

**Shake it like you're trying to break it**

**'Bout to start an earthquake**

Soon as a new song came on Gabi moved a few steps away from Troy. She started shaking her hips to the music. Dancing around seductively in front of him. Slowly more people stopped dancing around them to look at the girl letting loose.

Closing her eyes she didn't think about anything except having fun and letting loose with Troy.

**I think you're ready baby**

**I think you're ready baby**

**Come on and get it baby**

After a few songs Troy moved up behind her and whispered in her ear. "Lets get out of here."

She quickly nodded without turning around. Grinning Troy took her hand before leading her out of the nightclub towards his motorbike. Before handing her a helmet he had to be sure "are you sure your ready?" he asked looking her in the eyes. She leant forward and kissed him. Pulling away smiling she said, "I'm absolutely sure I'm ready."

That was all he needed to hear he helped her onto the bike then got on himself. Then he quickly turned it on and speed of towards him apartment.

**I think you're, I think you're**

**I think you're ready baby**

**Daddy's little girl is ready baby yeah**

**I think you're ready baby**

**I think you're, I think you're**

Speeding of in the night on a motorbike anyone could see she was ready. She knew she was and also Troy knew she was. Almost anyone could see that Daddy's little girl was ready.

**Please review and tell me what you thought about it. **

**Thanks**


End file.
